1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for a chip-removing tool insert, in particular a recessing or cutting insert, having an approximately bar-shaped cutter carrier, a cavity formed inside the end thereof, which serves as a receiving pocket for the tool insert and is delimited by clamping jaws that define the inside width of the receiving pocket, a slot extending with a first end to within the proximity of the inner limit of the receiving pocket so as to permit elastic pivotability of one of the clamping jaws, and having a clamping arrangement comprising an actuation member for producing a clamping force that acts within the region of the slot upon the pivotable clamping jaw. Further, the present invention relates to a corresponding tool having such a holder and a tool insert inserted in the cavity of the holder.
2. Related Prior Art
Such a holder for a chip-removing tool insert is described, for example, in EP 0 937 526 A1. In particular, in the case of the known holder, a bore that receives the actuation member is disposed at a distance from the slot, and a force transfer member, which transfers the clamping force from the actuation member onto the movable clamping jaw, is displaceably guided in the cutter carrier. Owing to this spatial separation of the actuation member from the slot, and owing to the fact that the clamping force is transferred to the clamping jaw via a structural element guided in the cutter carrier, the transfer of force is effected along a defined line of application, such that disturbing transverse forces are largely prevented. Consequently, it is in principle possible to work in a trouble-free and safe manner with relatively large clamping forces.